Titan's Toy 1
by deepdark14
Summary: This has nothing to do with the Dark-Hunter Series. I just chose the category for the affiliation with the gods. This is a story about a young priestess, Charis, who is chosen for an important, but dubious 'honor'. Rated M for a reason.


**Titan's Toy**

_Disclaimer: _This is a story intended for Mature audiences, hence the rating. This story truly has nothing to do with the Dark-Hunter series. This category was merely chosen due to the series' affiliation with many gods and goddesses. The story takes place in ancient Greece, which means some of my facts are likely to be wrong, but sorry. If you don't like it, don't look at it.

Here we go.

Charis hurried back to the temple of Zeus, where she served as a Priestess. She fought to remain grateful for the sublime placement she had recieved - she was the youngest ever chosen to serve in the temple of the ruler of the gods. However, the other Priests and Priestesses tended to interpret 'youngest' as 'errand girl'. Case in point, she was right now coming back from fetching lunch for the rest. This was supposed to be the job of a servant, but she had been chosen instead. Lucky Charis. Arms laden with bread and honey, grapes and olives, Charis had not had an extra hand for the two bottles of wine, but one of the farmers had been kind enough to aid her in making her kolpos, helping her pull her chiton into a small pouch over her belt. Charis knew she was spending too much time in the temple with the older Priests and Priestesses when she was shocked by the kindness of the outsiders.

Charis gasped and bit her lip. That had sounded ungrateful, even to her. She could never spend too much time in the temple. No person could ever honor the gods enough, much less honoring Zeus himself! Silently, Charis admonished herself the rest of the way back to the temple, atop a steep hill. When she arrived at the temple, she stumbled slightly, the hem of her chiton becoming caught on the corner of the base on one of the pillars. She blushed as she turned around, certain someone had seen and that they would tease her mercilessly about her lack of grace. 'Charis' meant grace, a source of great amusement to the other Priests and Priestesses, who took every opportunity to poke fun at her numerous accidents.

The scene that greeted Charis' eyes was drastically different than the one she had expected. All of the Priests and Priestesses were gathered in front of her, and all were kneeling, showing respect to one so much younger than themselves. Charis shook her head. What new joke were they pulling on her now? Quietly, meeting no one's eyes, she tried to get around them, skirting the edge of the group, but the head Priest suddenly stood in front of her. He began slowly taking the food from her arms. "Charis, you have been chosen for a most important task. On the behalf of all of us, it is imperative that you accept it with grace and dignity."

A sharp retort leapt to the tip of Charis' tongue, but she bit it back. What paltry errand would she be forced to go complete now? Was it not enough that she had retrieved their lunch? Now the eldest Priestess came to stand in front of Charis as well. She reached out and lightly touched Charis' arm. "I know that you think we are jesting, but we are not. You have been chosen by the gods, and you have no choice other than to accept their offer."

Charis drew back slightly. Yes, the others did jest quite a bit, but they had never gone this far. Shoulders slumping, Charis merely walked into their trap, accepting that a fool would be made of her. "What exactly is this offer of which you speak?" The Priest and Priestess exchanged glances, then herded her into one of the private rooms.

"Charis," the head Priest - named Kallias - said carefully. "Do you remember every seeing the Priestess Thais? She had strange markings on her body. She was an older woman, but was still quite beautiful. She has left the service of Zeus, but she remains healthy. Do you remember her from when you first arrived in this temple?"

Charis thought back, but her first period in the temple had been blurred and confused. "No, I am afraid I do not remember such a woman." However, her mind then dredged up an image to throw in front of her eyes. One day, Charis had been crying silently to herself - likely over some insult from the elder Priestesses - when a woman had approached. Her chiton had been fastened into sleeves around her slender arms, then left to drape over the rest of her body without other adornments. The woman had consoled Charis, then dabbed gently at the tears. She had left without a word, but Charis had never forgotten the simple kindness of companionship. "Yes, I have only just recalled meeting with her. I never got the chance to speak with her, but she was very kind."

Priest Kallias nodded. "She was a very gentle soul. Those of us who remember her still go to visit her upon occasion. She took great pains to ensure her marks were not seen by others, but at times it merely could not be helped. You see, these marks were from a time when she was offered the great chance you are being offered now. The records show that this is the fiftieth year since she was chosen for this very honor."

Charis tried to stop squirming. "What is this offer? I am afraid I do not understand."

The Priestess - named Myrrine - stepped forward. "Charis, as you well know as a Priestess, the gods and goddesses sometimes need a distraction from their sorrowful and hectic existences. It is said that, every fifty years, they choose a single Priest or Priestess who will join them on Mount Olympus for five months. This mortal is then marked by each of the gods and goddesses that they are claimed by, and if the mortal is lucky, they are sometimes given a gift by one or more of these gods and goddesses."

Charis continued to look at them blankly. Priestess Myrrine sighed. "You have been chosen. You will be attended by the other Priestesses and you will be taken to Mount Olympus tomorrow at dusk. Do you understand this noble opportunity that has been offered to you?"

Charis took a deep breath as she searched for the correct words. "I understand the opportunity, and I am honored by their choice of me, but I must gratefully decline."

Both Priestess Myrrine and Priest Kallias gazed at her, eyes wide in shock. Finally, Priest Kallias spoke, haltingly, "Charis, you cannot. I apologize if we have made this sound as though you have alternate options, but you do not. Tomorrow at dusk, you will be taken to Mount Olympus, whether you are willing or not. I am sorry if this goes against your wishes, but it is the will of the gods, and they must be obeyed."

"No!" Charis cried, then looked at the floor abashedly. "I am sorry, but I cannot. I lack the strength to undertake this task. Please, please meet with the gods and tell them that they must choose another. Please, I cannot go." Tears swimming in her eyes, Charis clasped her hands before her.

Priestess Myrrine sounded shocked. "Charis, are you suggesting that we tell the all-powerful, all-knowing gods that they made a mistake? We cannot! It goes against everything we do here, as does your refusal. You are strong enough for this, else the gods would have chosen another, and they asked for you specifically. You have no choice. Everything will be so much easier if you will just cooperate..."

Charis shook her head violently, feeling her tightly-bound hair begin to loosen from its bonds. She could not bear it. To be charged with the happiness of all of the gods? It was too much, too much to ask. Especially from the youngest Priestess in history!

Priestess Myrrine tilted Charis' face up, placing her fingers gently under her chin. "We do not have to commence preparations until tomorrow morning at dawn. Priest Kallias will escort you to meet with Priestess Thais. You will then discuss this responsibility and ask any questions you have. After you are finished visiting, you will return back here to sleep. We will wake you when it is time to get ready."

Charis could do nothing else but nod miserably and stand there as Priestess Myrrine walked back to the others. Priest Kallias' face filled Charis' vision when her mind registered what she was seeing. "Are you going to recover, Charis?" She blinked up at him, and he smiled. "We do not have to leave immediately. Why do we not get something to eat first? It may help your nerves."

Priest Kallias began to walk away, but realized that Charis was not behind him. Quickly, he strode back and grasped her elbow, then escorted her to the area everyone was eating in. Quite suddenly, Charis found herself sitting on the floor with a dish on her lap, filled with a piece of bread covered in honey, a handful of olives, and a small bunch of grapes. When she glanced to her side, she saw that a goblet of wine had been poured for her. Slowly, with effort, Charis began to eat her meal, but her motions were rough, and she was distracted several times by the glares from other Priestesses. Surely her ungraceful movements did not offend everyone so much? As if she had missed a small amount of time, Charis' plate and goblet were abruptly gone and she was leaning back against a pillar. She blinked and frowned, disturbed at how foolishly she was behaving. It was a mere five months. She had been serving Zeus for twice that already. It would be over sooner than she suspected if there was any justice in the universe.

There were knees in front of her, Charis realized, and stood up in front of Priest Kallias. He smiled. "Are you ready to go and officially meet Priestess Thais?" Charis nodded. They began to move out of the temple, and she was shocked when she had to dodge a light. Surely it was not dark already? But when they arrived outside, it was rapidly growing dark. Priest Kallias moved confidently in the city, taking her through many areas in which she had not been before. Since the beginning of their trip, Priest Kallias had retained a grip on Charis, one hand grasping her elbow, the other pressing gently between her shoulder blades. Charis thought to protest, but one does not argue with one's elder Priest.

"Priest Kallias, may I have the honor of asking you a question?" Charis asked hesitantly.

Priest Kallias' lips quirked, but he nodded gravely.

"Why did the other Priestesses look at me so grudgingly? I have not done anything to deserve their animosity, have I?"

Any hint of a smile was gone from Priest Kallias' mouth. "It was not anything that you yourself have done, but yes, you have angered many of the other Priestesses. You see, you are the youngest of them, the youngest ever, and you are considered to be a very attractive young woman. Their jealousy caused them to try to belittle you, sending you on errands that could be given to any slave. However, though they tried to ruin you in the eyes of the gods, they failed. The gods chose you for this honor, not any of them, though they consider themselves to be infinitely wiser, braver, prettier, and so on. This is how you have angered them, but it is nothing that you could apologize for, nor should you try to. If it is possible for you, try your best to ignore both them and their jealousy. Their plots are seen and noted by the gods, and the marks on their souls will be theirs to rectify at a later time. Does that answer your question, Charis?"

She nodded, not daring to look at him.

In another blink, it seemed, the two stood in front of a small house. Priest Kallias released her slowly, with a sheepish smile, and knocked smoothly on the door. Immediately, someone responded, inviting them to come inside. Priest Kallias drew the door open and swept a hand forward. Charis followed his silent instructions and stepped into Priestess Thais' house.

_Author's Note: _If I made a mistake, or you just liked the story, feel free to review. No threats, no promises, just a request.


End file.
